Married? Oh Noooo! Oh Yeeees!
by Tsuzuru Lavein
Summary: Setelah diputusin untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh Rukia, Renji pun dipaksa menikahi adik dari Aizen Sousuke yang ternyata pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Gimana reaksinya? warning : AU, OOC, gaje, don't like don't read.


Yihaa~ Saya datang lagi~. Akhirnya ni penpik kelar juga. Udah kelamaan ngaret, nih. Xpp

Oiya, penpik saya yang Shinigami Illustrated Book chapter dua-nya masih dalam proses. Jadi mungkin bentar lagi baru bisa terbit.

Thanks juga buat Ichimaru Aizen yang sudah menawarkan OC-nya, dan sudah rela untuk diberi peran dan watak apapun. Wkwkwk...

Yaudah, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Langsung aja yah. Enjoy this fic! ^_^V

-

* * *

Disclaimer : Bukannn!!! Pokoknya semuanya bukan punya sayaaa!!! *ditampol*. Yoweslah, Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo, kalau Aizen Shaorin itu OC-nya Ichimaru Aizen.

Pairings : RenRuki, RenOC.

Warning : AU, OOC, fic ancur+geje,

RnR, please~. Don't like don't read!

* * *

-

[Di Taman Kota Karakura, di siang hari yang biasa, dengan matahari yang seprti biasa (belum berubah warna jadi hijau, biru, dsb), dan awan yang masih melayang-layang di langit...]

-

"Renji, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Pokoknya kita putus! Kamu sudah ngga setia sama aku." Rukia marah-marah dengan Renji yang lagi-lagi ketahuan selingkuh.

"Tapi Rukia-chan, kemaren aku cuma khilaf. Janji deh ngga lagi-lagi..." Renji menenangkan pacarnya yang tidak bukannya iya Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tapi ini sudah yang ke-20 kalinya kamu ngomong kayak gitu. Pertama kamu selingkuh sama tukang jamu langganan Nii-sama. Trus, kamu selingkuh sama temen arisan Nee-sama. Habis itu, kamu juga selingkuh sama Nanao, Kiyone, Yachiru...."

"Sayang... Kamu salah, aku bukan orang seperti itu", Renji mencoba ngeles.

"Jadi?"

"Aku cuma selingkuh 19 kali, kok. Yang sama Yumichika kan ngga perlu dihitung."

Plak!!! Sebuah tamparan fast motion nan mulus dengan tepat mendarat di pipi kanan Renji yang dengan innocent-nya available for geplacked (baca : tersedia untuk digeplak).

"POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS!!!", Rukia berlenggang meninggalkan Renji.

"Tunggu... Rukia-chan.......Aku........... masih.............. mencintaimu......" Renji menarik tangan Rukia.

"Renji..... " Rukia blushing sambil memegang tangan Renji, "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu lagi..."

"Renjiiii~!!!" sapa seorang pria berkaca mata padahal ngga rabun apa-apa yang dikemudian menit diketahui bernama Aizen Sousuke.

"Ah... Aizen... Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Dia siapa, Nji?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aaa... sebenarnya dia itu..."

"Renji, kamu keterlaluan banget yah. Kamu ngga bertanggung jawab banget! Padahal sudah 9 bulan, tapi kamu ngga juga nepatin janji kamu." Kata Aizen sambil menarik-narik baju Renji.

"APA? TANGGUNG JAWAB? Renji, ternyata kamu belum berubah, ya!" Plakkk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Renji, yang juga tersedia gratis untuk ditampar. Kemudian si pelaku penamparan ngeloyor pergi tanpa sepatah-dua patah kata sebagai kata pengantar pemutusan hubungan kekasih.

"Tunggu!!! Rukia, ini ngga seperti yang kau bayangkan. RUKIAAAAAA!!!" Renji nangis-nangis seperti si Jeruk yang ngga bisa minum Nutri Sari.

"Cep..cep... ini Nutri sari-nya,nak..." Ukitake datang sambil membawakan segelas Nutri Sari.

"Glek...Glek....glek..." Renji meminum Nutri Sari-nya sampai habis. "Adem bener.... Hah!!!"

"Semuanya 300 yen." Ukitake menyodorkan kertas tagihan.

"Lho? Jadi ini ngga gratis yha, Chou?" Renji sweatdrops.

"Ya ngga, lah. Secara gitu loh, jaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis."

"Tapi Ke, lagi ngga ada duit nih. Krimbat kemaren di salonnya Ikkaku aja masih ngutang" Renji melas-melas yang bikin Ukitake jadi mules-mules.

"Yaudah, ta' masukin ke daftar bon yah. Jadi, sisa utang yang anda miliki adalah senilai, 300 yen. Silakan lakukan pengutangan 700 yen lagi, agar utang anda genap 1000 yen. Terima kasih..." Ukitake ngeloyor pergi. Aizen dan Renji yang ngeliatnya cuma sweatdrop.

"Oiya, Aizen, ng... aku lupa. Soal yang itu, ng...."

"Renji, kamu ini gimana, sih? Kreditan panci yang kamu ambil sejak 9 bulan lalu itu mana duit cicilannya? Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab! Ayo, bayar!!!"

"Anu Aizen, aku... belum ada duit. Tadi kau dengar sendiri, kan? Utang Krimbat di salonnya Ikkaku belum kubayar, utang Nutri Sari tadi juga belum kubayar. Belum lagi utang-utang lainnya. Lagian, panci kreditan-mu itu jelek juga kok, sekali kupake buat masak kok pantatnya jadi item"

Aizen sweatdrops. "Ya iyalah pantatnya jadi item. Wong sampeyan masaknya pake kayu bakar. Buat bikin dodol pula. Pokoknya kamu musti bayar, kalo ngga..."

"kalo ngga apaan?" Renji tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang ngga enak.

"Kalo kamu ngga bayar-bayar juga, kamu harus nikah sama adikku sampai kreditanmu bisa lunas. Ikhikhikhikhikhi...." Aizen ketawa-ketawa setan –author ditendang Aizen-

"What's? Oh, nooooo! Oh, yeeeeees!!! Oh, nooooooo!!! Oh, yeeeeeees!!! Oh..." Renji teriak-teriak geje.

"Stooop!!! Udah, putusin cepet, mau 'Oh yeeeeees!!!' atau 'Oh noooooo!!!'" Tanya Aizen sambil meniru gerakan Renji yang teriak-teriak tadi.

"Oh, nooooooo!!! Aku belum siap jadi Yaooiiii!!!" PLAKKK!! Satu bogem hangat mendarat di jidat Renji yang akhirnya bernasib mirip dengan kedua pipinya. (sejak kapan ada bogem suaranya 'Plakk!!'?).

"Adekku itu cewe, tau! Fudanshi amat sih lu. Thinks smart, dong! (?)"

"Kakak~, celana kolor yang buat dikreditin ketinggalan nih, kak." Datanglah seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke arah kiri menggunakan pita warna ungu, sambil melambai-lambaikan celana kolor jualan kakaknya. Mau tau gimana mukanya? Ya... bayangin aja kalau si Aizen Sousuke jadi perempuan.

"Haduh... Shaorin, ini mah kolor abah kita, bukan barang jualan kakak, atuh... Udah, bawa pulang, sana." (sejak kapan Sousuke Aizen pake logat sunda?)

"Eh? Shaorin, kamu adeknya si Aizen ini toh?" Renji terheran-heran melihat celana kolor abahnya Aizen bersaudara yang bermotif bunga-bunga dengan foto IchiHitsu di bagian belakang dan YoruSoi di bagian depannya. Eeeeh..... Bukaaaan!!! Bukan ituuu!!! Maksud gw, terheran-heran mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Shaorin adalah adik dari Aizen Sousuke, si tukang kredit legendaries.

"Eh? Akang Renji? Kenapa ada di sini juga?" Shaorin blushing

"Ternyata takdir mempertemukan kita, Sha..."

-

-----Flashback-----

-

1 tahun yang lalu....

"Aaah... Maaf, aku ngga sengaja." Renji membantu mengambilkan kantung plastik milik Shaorin yang berisi makanan yang tadi terjatuh gara-gara mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertumbukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku juga salah. Dari tadi pikiranku terus memikirkan doujin IchiHitsu yang mau kubeli. Makanya aku jadi kurang konsentrasi." Shaorin membungkuk.

"Tidak... aku juga salah. Tadi aku juga memikirkan isi komik Junjou Romantica yang tadi pagi kubaca. Makanya tagihan listrik belum kubayar (?). Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi kantung plastik itu?" Tanya Renji.

"Oh... ini semur jengkol yang baru kubeli di warungnya mpok Rangiku. Ini pesanan ayahku, harus cepat-cepat ku antarkan."

"Ah... berarti selera aku dan ayahmu sama. Aku juga baru mau ke sana untuk membeli semur jengkol. Aku paling suka yang rasa pisang (?)".

"Oh, ya? Ayahku suka yang rasa Jeruk(?). Kakakku suka yang rasa Moka(?). Kalau aku sendiri suka yang rasa Keju."

"Ternyata kita memang berselera sama yah. Tidak seperti pacarku, si Rukia. Dia paling benci dengan jengkol. Dia lebih suka dengan nasi goring rasa Strawberry-nya mpok Orihime."

"Iya, hehehe... ah, aku haru pulang sebelum semur jengkol ini dingin. Nanti abah bisa marah. Aku pamit dulu yah." Shaorin bergegas pulang.

"Ahh... tunggu sebentar, aku belum tau siapa namamu."

"Namaku Shaorin. Namamu?"

"Namaku Renji. Ingat itu yah, Shaorin"

"Iyah, akan kuingat."

"Oiya, Shaorin, apakah nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Renji bertanya sambil malu-malu.

"Mungkin...." jawab Shaorin sambil tersenyum

Shaorin pun bershunpo ria pulang ke rumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hmm... Cewe yang menarik." pikir Renji

-

-----end of flashback----

-

"Aizen, jadi adikmu itu... si Shaorin yang ini?" Renji menunjuk shaorin.

"Yaiyalah. Adekku kan cuma tinggal satu. Yang lainnya sudah goodbye. Yah... you know lah... mati, gitu."

Renji dan Shaorin sweatdrop. "Baiklah Aizen, eh, mungkin sekarang harus kupanggil kak Sousuke, yah. Ehem..." Renji rada-rada blushing.

"Ah.... kak Sousuke, jadi, sekarang aku dan Renji...Umm.." Shaorin juga blushing secara alamiah.

"Shaorin, sekarang cinta kita tidak akan terpisahkan oleh jengkol yang hampir dingin seperti dulu lagi. Cinta kita akan bersatu sampai..."

"Sampai kreditan pancimu lunas, kan?" sela Aizen.

"Ngga, aku ngga berniat buat ngebayar pancinya, kok. Biar aja aku nikah selamanya dengan Shaorin." Renji tersenyum-senyum.

"Aaah... Akang Renji...." Shaorin masih blushing.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun menikah dan hidup dengan bahagia. Dan tidak lupa juga merekrut mpok Rangiku sebagai tukang masak di rumah mereka supaya bisa makan semur jengkol tiap hari.

-

~OWARI~

-

Gimana fic nya? Ancur? Geje? Garing? Terlalu pendek? Alurnya maksa? Sok romantis tapi ngga romantis? Beginilah sudah hasilnya. Wkwkwkwk...

Oiya, buat yang pernah nanya soal "RnC", sebenernya itu singkatan dari "Read and Comment". Saya lupa kalau di sini kan penpik direview, bukan dicomment.

Dan sorry bro/sis, disini tidak menerima lowongan flamers.

Kalau mau ngasih komentar/kritik/saran silakan. Saya malah seneng banget. Asal jangan nge-flame aja. Tul tha?

Silakan diripiu~ ^^


End file.
